


Lover's Latte

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Animal Traits, Established Relationship, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: Yuuri sighed. “Winter passed by in the blink of an eye. And my… It just came really fast. I woke up and I was already…” His cheeks grew redder with each word. Viktor didn’t know why he was so embarrassed; all Taura produced milk once they reached adulthood, it was just simple fact. An annoying one, in Viktor’s opinion, but a fact nonetheless.





	Lover's Latte

**Author's Note:**

> That's right, I'm (finally) contributing to the moo-madness that was going around like two weeks ago. I never thought I'd be writing this kind of thing...even though it is a kink of mine. I made a twitter poll about this and milky tits Vik got the most votes buuuut...then I thought, "Why not both?"
> 
> Anyway! Basically all you have to know is that Viktor and Yuuri are cow people and they both have tails, ears, and horns -- as well as a lactating season. Why do males get them too? Because fanfiction. Now sit down and grab a bowl of your fave cereal, it's about to get milky in here.

Spring was utterly Viktor’s least favorite season.

There were plenty of reasons to dislike it -- like all the pollen flaring up allergies, or the last ice shows ending so Viktor was at the rink less often… For most of the world though, spring was a glorious time of celebration. Life slowly rose from the warming earth, flowers filled the streets and fruits were starting to hang from the trees. It left a tangible honeyed fragrance in the air, and anyone who breathed it in seemed to go into baby-making frenzies. 

It was also the time of year that Viktor woke up and realized that his chest felt too heavy and his sheets had damp patches spotting it. A slightly sweet, creamy scent filled the bedroom, and Viktor sighed at its familiarity on his nose. Not for the first time, he was glad that he slept without a shirt on; it saved him the trouble of slipping out of its suffocating confines that trapped the heat to his already too warm and tight skin. Having to wash the sheets was a small price to pay for comfort. 

Rolling over, Viktor glared at the warm sunlight streaming in from a perfectly beautiful spring day and tried sitting up. As expected, the heaviness in his chest shifted, gravity making it pinch painfully right at his nipples, which were already slightly shining with fluid. Viktor poked at his swollen chest, now looking more like a pair of breasts, and winced. 

_ Lactating season _ was in full swing.

Looking over next to him, Viktor noticed that Yuuri’s side of the bed was empty. But there was a sweetness lingering in the rumpled blankets, one end of a fragrant trail leading outside the bedroom. Viktor got up, walking out in nothing but his bikini underwear to follow the familiar scent of his lover, now richer than before.

Yuuri was in the kitchen, leaning over the sink with his back to Viktor. His tail, black at the base and gradually turning a dark caramel at the tip just like his ears, swished back and forth in agitation. In equal frustration, Yuuri suddenly clicked his tongue, turning to remove the strips of paper towel he’d had pressed to his chest before throwing the now soaked material away. Before Yuuri’s shirt fell back into place, Viktor caught a glimpse of his swollen, glistening nipples. 

Not seeing Viktor when he came in, Yuuri jumped when he suddenly saw him there, nearly naked and having just witnessed his dilemma. 

“Oh! Good morning,” Yuuri said, cheeks coloring a pretty rose-pink. Just seeing his cute face and large precious dark eyes was almost enough for Viktor to forget the heaviness and aches. Almost. 

He went over, slinging his arms over Yuuri’s shoulders and being careful not squeeze their sensitive bodies together. “Morning,  _ miliy _ .” Viktor kissed his cheek. “I see you woke up with the same problem I did.”

Yuuri sighed. “Winter passed by in the blink of an eye. And my… It just came really fast. I woke up and I was already…” His cheeks grew redder with each word. Viktor didn’t know why he was so embarrassed; all Taura produced milk in the lactating season once they reached adulthood, it was just simple fact. An annoying one, in Viktor’s opinion, but a fact nonetheless. 

“Oh,” said Yuuri, “and I leaked on the sheets. I’m sorry, I’ll definitely wash them!”

“Hey, hey,” Viktor patted his shoulders, “it’s fine, Yuuri. In case you didn’t notice, I did the same.” Viktor stepped back and gestured at his own engorged chest. 

Yuuri glanced down briefly before his eyes grew wide and he quickly looked away, finding the kitchen tiles more fascinating. “Oh. Wow. Um…” 

Ah, right. Last spring, Viktor and Yuuri had still been a little more than strangers. They spent last spring in their own relative privacy outside of their training. Mari had actually been the one to show him where the milk donation center was since Yuuri had run away from Viktor as soon as he realized they were both lactating. 

Which meant Yuuri had never seen Viktor shirtless, full and leaking, like this. And, of course, Viktor was the same with Yuuri. But now he found himself burning with curiosity to know how Yuuri’s body had changed with the beginning of the new season. Unfortunately, at the moment, his lover was wearing a loose sleeping shirt that gave him no hints to the shape of his body at all. Viktor almost whined at their contrast, since he was the one practically naked.

The painful tightness came back, and Viktor gave a low hiss, tentatively rubbing at his chest. He tried pinching at his nipples to trigger the flow of milk, but his body wasn’t tricked so easily, and only thin fluid continue to trickle down. 

Yuuri turned around and grabbed the paper towels, offering the roll out to Viktor with a tiny smile. “Want this? It’ll cover the leaks before we stop by the milk donation center. You do have one in St. Petersburg, right?”

“We do, but…” Viktor groaned, rejecting the paper towels. “I don’t want to get a pump attached to me for  _ hours  _ every day.”

Yuuri laughed at his fiancé’s theatrics. “It’s not for  _ hours _ , Vitya, and it’s only once a week until the season ends.” 

The idea was no less unappealing, even from Yuuri’s mouth. Going to the center and getting his milk tested before the pumps did their work felt awkward at best, and slightly humiliating at worst. Sure, it was natural, and most Taura opted for milk donation, but Viktor continued to detest those clinical visits every spring. As much as Viktor hated the pains of lactating, he didn’t appreciate how...impersonally his milk production was dealt with.

“It hurts though,” Viktor continued to protest. “I feel so full and it  _ hurts _ .” 

Yuuri winced, not from the words though. His hand came up to rub at his own chest, as if empathizing with Viktor’s pain. Dark patches were starting to grow on his shirt where his nipples were, but Yuuri didn’t seem to notice, too occupied with trying to alleviate his own discomfort. 

The sweet scent came back, and it made Viktor’s breath hitch and tongue  _ salivate _ . 

“Well,” Yuuri said, unaware of the effect he was giving his fiancé, “I don’t know how else you plan to get your milk out of you. You could, uh…try relieving  _ yourself _ , but it’s not as fast or efficient as getting pumped.” He let out a small grunt, walking away as he continued to rub at his chest, his milk saturating his shirt more. He doubled back to grab the paper towels and started to uselessly dab at his clothing. 

Viktor was quick to follow his beautiful lover back to their bed, watching intently as the fluid made the fabric stick to Yuuri’s chest, outlining the rounded shape of it. From the contour alone, Viktor could tell that Yuuri’s breasts were bigger than this. It explained why Yuuri was lactating so much more than him, why his shirt was getting utterly  _ soaked  _ with milk. The fact went straight to Viktor’s head...and between his legs.

Viktor hated the center. Hated how cold and impersonal the donation process was with the plastic gloves and plastic pumps, and for what? There were plenty of other Taura in the world who were happy to give away their milk, but Viktor just wanted  _ relief _ , and so did Yuuri. 

And, well, there were plenty of alternatives for  _ that _ .

“There’s...another way, you know,” he started, hoping his tone was casual and didn’t at all give away the excitement steadily pooling in his belly. 

Yuuri had already torn off another strip of paper towel and had reached under his shirt to press it to his nipple, but his cute little ears by his horns were already flickering in displeasure at how quickly it filled with milk. “Oh yeah? Please share.”

The off-season had only just begun. And yet, from the show of skin exposed from Yuuri’s hands rustling his clothing around, Viktor could see that his fiancé’s physique was already growing soft again, the planes of his body becoming pliant and round. He wanted to know everywhere else that fullness reached. 

“We could do it. I can help you right now,” he said, and this time there was no escaping the heat of his words. He doubted that the desire coursing through his veins was even hidden in his hungry gaze. Gently, his hand joined Yuuri’s at his chest, his palm splaying over the breast, cupping it, testing its weight against his hand. 

Yuuri gasped, tensing under the touch. “V-Viktor, be serious…”

“I am serious,  _ miliy _ . There’s nothing bad about us doing it ourselves. Milk is meant to be drunk, after all. Besides…” Viktor now held both of Yuuri’s breasts, carefully massaging the hot and tight ballooned flesh. It earned him a soft groan from his fiancé. “It hurts, doesn’t it? Let me help…” 

Any protests Yuuri might’ve had quickly melted away under Viktor’s promising touches, and he no doubt caught the swipe of Viktor’s tongue over his lips. “I… In that case…” Yuuri peeled his wet shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor.  He leaned back, spreading his body out on full display.

And what a gorgeous sight he was: soft, curvy body, streaks of milk glistening on his stomach where it had dripped down… And just as Viktor thought, Yuuri’s breasts were beautiful and plump, his nipples swollen and rosy and literally overflowing with the liquid gold, too much for his body to carry. His large dark eyes filled with want, even while his blush betrayed his shyness at being so bare, a delectable feast for Viktor’s eyes -- and soon, his lips. 

Although Viktor’s own chest ached and begged for relief, he put it aside to lavish his tongue over one of Yuuri’s nipples, licking up the bead of milk weeping out. Yuuri shuddered under his lips, a sigh escaping against Viktor’s hair.

“Vitya… If you’re going to do it, then, please… Vitya, they’re so  _ full _ , I need… Oh! O-ohhh  _ god _ .”

Viktor delighted in the pretty moan he drew out, almost as much as he delighted in that first taste of Yuuri’s milk when he sucked hard around his stiff nipple. It was like a dam had been broken, and with each suck, more of the exquisite sweetness spilled onto Viktor’s tongue. With a moan, he squeezed Yuuri’s breast, encouraging the fluid to stream out. 

Yuuri’s blissful sighs of relief quickly gave way to sounds of undeniable pleasure. He cradled Viktor’s head to him, arching slightly to push his breasts towards Viktor. Steadily, the skin under his lips grow softer, less stretched as Viktor suckled away at his fiancé’s milk. 

Knowing he still had to tend to the other side as well, Viktor pulled back, but immediately began planting kisses along Yuuri’s collar. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he breathed hotly under Yuuri’s jaw. “You taste so  _ good _ , too. I can’t believe I’m just now indulging in this. Suddenly I’m jealous of everyone who has had a taste of your milk before me.”

The blush on Yuuri’s cheeks spread to his ears. Then, with boldness glimmering in his eyes, he murmured, “But no one’s ever had it directly from me before.” He offered his chest out again, pressing insistently against Viktor. “Now… Can you do the other one too?”

Rather than answer with words, Viktor descended upon Yuuri’s other plump breast with a moan, greedily starting to lap up the fluid dripping there. 

“There’s so  _ much _ ,” he praised. There was almost no need to chase the taste himself when the milk flowed freely into his mouth. “You’re so healthy, Yuuri, producing all of this until you’re engorged… And if I keep feeding directly like this, you’ll just keep making more and more…” He squeezed, kissed, sucked all over, as if he were growing drunk. “Mmn, I wonder how big I can make them before the season is over…” 

“ _ Viktor _ ,” Yuuri whimpered, his eyes fluttering closed. His hips were starting to move, undulating slowly. Viktor only had to shift his hand down to feel the hard bulge between Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri tossed his head back, Viktor’s name falling from his lips in a pleasure-drenched chant as he rolled his hips into Viktor’s hand.

Only when Yuuri’s breast was soft did Viktor pull back, lips glistening. Both Viktor’s chest and his cock were full and throbbing, and he needed at least one of those attended to immediately or he was positive he’d burst. He climbed onto Yuuri’s lap, grabbing Yuuri’s hands and pressing them to his chest.

“Please, Yuuri,” he gasped. “Now me, please…”

Yuuri didn’t need telling twice. Before Viktor had even finished his plea, his mouth enveloped one of Viktor’s sore nipples, the hot push of his tongue soothing the ache before he sucked. It was gentle at first, almost like Yuuri was savoring the feeling before he began to suck in earnest. 

The pressure that had been building up finally released, and Viktor’s milk flowed freely into Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor let out a grateful moan, tipping his head back to lose himself to the sensations of soft lips and warm tongue on his breast.

It was thanks to that same insatiable mouth of Yuuri’s that Viktor learned months ago that his chest was one of his sensitive spots. Every suck and touch sent fine electric shocks humming through Viktor’s body, a thousand times better than the dispassionate suction of the pump machine. And his beautiful husband-to-be was quite a sight to accompany the feeling, his full lips pressed to his breast, his long lashes fluttering, his touch almost worshipful. 

Yuuri pulled back, starting to play with Viktor’s other nipple, tugging it slightly and pinching it, making Viktor let out small cries until at last milk spurted out. Yuuri’s gaze glimmered in interest and he stroked over Viktor’s bud, watching the milk squirt out. 

“Viktor… Don’t let anyone else but me have your milk anymore,” Yuuri said, breath hot against his skin. “No one else is allowed to know how you taste… It’s so good, Viktor’s...” His lips closed around the teased nipple, sucking happily at an eager pace. 

The sensations went straight to Viktor’s cock, which was getting too hard to comfortably rest in his underwear anymore. 

It was as if Yuuri could read his body. His hand reached down, peeling down the waistband of the underwear and pulling out Viktor’s long, thick cock. With a pleased hum, Yuuri started to stroke Viktor up and down, his fingertip playing with the beads of precum liberally leaking from his tip. 

With the combination of fervent strokes and hungry sucks, Viktor could feel himself slowly grow crazy with need. Everything was being pulled and laved with love and lust and it didn’t take long at all until he realized he was at the edge.

“Y-Yuuri,  _ miliy _ , I’m…” Viktor’s toes curled, his back arching as a deep shudder raked through his body. Cum spilled onto Yuuri’s hand, and, to Viktor’s shock, milk squirted from his nipples, both drenching his body. 

It was a good thing that they were already sitting on the bed, it let Viktor roll off Yuuri’s lap, the two of them falling back onto the mattress. Yuuri had pulled his mouth away, his his hands continued to gently fondle at Viktor’s chest, now coated with his own milk.

“Wow,” he breathed. “I didn’t know it could shoot out like that…”

“I didn’t either,” Viktor said, face stinging with heat. “It’s not...weird, is it?” 

“ _ God, no _ ,” Yuuri quickly reassured. “It’s…” His fingertips brushed over Viktor’s nipple, now overly sensitive and reddened from Yuuri’s attention. “It’s pretty hot.” He glanced up at Viktor, leaning in to give him a kiss. Viktor melted into it, marveling at the combined taste of them on his tongue.

In the middle of pressing their bodies together, his leg nudged against the hardness in Yuuri’s boxers. Yuuri was still turned on. 

And, well, Viktor wouldn’t be a very good lover if he just left Yuuri alone and aching like this. He pulled back from the kiss, a seductive curl to his lips. 

“Hey, Yuuri…” He reached down, cupping the shape of Yuuri’s cock against his palm. He licked his lips in anticipation. “Want me to milk you down here as well…?” 

Viktor was really starting to love spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on my twitter @RenOnIceCream  
> or my NSFW where talk like this fic goes, @RenOnCreamPie


End file.
